veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary
' Mary '''is a minor character in VeggieTales. She first appears in ''"Duke and the Great Pie War" ''as a villager of the Kingdom of Scone, and was offended by Rhubarbarians, such as Petunia. She then appears again as a villager of Sherwood Forest in ''"Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Sameson's Hairbrush." ''Mary then makes some further cameo appearances, and then acts as Mary in ''"The Little Drummer Boy." Appearance Mary is a light orange carrot who has a small red nose and beady eyes. She is usually seen wearing a white hood and a dark pink dress, but once seen wearing rainbows a blue one, and also a yellow. She also has brown hair. Acting *Herself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" ' ' *Herself in "Bully Trouble on Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" ' ' *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" ' ' *Mexican Women Lady in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" ' ' *Herself in "So very happyaint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" ' ' *Herself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" ' ' *Herself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" ' ' *Herself in "The Little Drummer Boy" ' ' *Herself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" ' ' *Singer in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" ' ' *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" ' ' *Herself in "King of the Quest" ' ' *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "A New Job" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Herself in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Herself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Herself in "Go Wild" *Herself in "Castle Capers" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King William and the Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Herself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Herself in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "William: The Little Boy That Couldn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secert Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Shrek" *Herself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Herself in "Brave" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Herself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Herself in "Snow White" *Herself in "Chicken Little" *Herself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Herself in "Rubbadubbers" *Herself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Herself in "Back at the Backyard" *Herself in "Disrespectiods" *Herself in "Cow and Chicken" *Herself in "Rocket Power" *Herself in "The Emperors New School" *Herself in "Sonic" *Herself in "The Dalons" *Herself in "Captain Underpants" *Herself in "Doug" *Herself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Herself in "Camp Lazlo" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Herself in "Candy" *Herself in "Red Riding Hood" *Herself in "Swan Princess" *Herself in "Little Charley Bear" *Herself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Herself in "No David!" *Herself in "Hey Arnold" *Herself in "The Angry Beavers" *Herself in "Rescue Heroes" *Herself in "Charlotte's Web" *Herself in "Foster's For Home Imageinary Friends" *Herself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Herself in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Herself in "American Dad" *Herself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Herself in "Skunk Fu" *Herself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Herself in "Apple Jacks" *Herself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Herself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Herself in "Bun" *Herself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" Category:King of the Quest Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:Pinocchio Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Gallery Wiki8 046.JPG|Mary as a cartoon"'' Wiki8 047.JPG|Mary in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Wiki8 033.JPG|Mary in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" Wiki8 013.JPG|Mary in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Wiki8 038.JPG|Mary without her hood"'' Wiki8 042.JPG|Mary in "The Little Drummer Boy" Wiki 9 019.JPG|Mary in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" Wiki 9 021.JPG|Mary in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Heart" Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Carrots Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough